Apparatuses and methods of the aforementioned type are known in various embodiments from practice or from the state of the art technology. Reference can be made, for example, to EP 1 340 843 A1. In many known Apparatuses or methods, the strength of the spunbond web is poor and especially the transverse strength of the spunbond web transversely to the direction of the machine or transversely to the transport direction. Another problem is the diameter inhomogeneities in the deposited filaments. These are small plastic assemblies that negatively affect the homogeneity of the spunbond web. Furthermore, it is often difficult to produce filaments with high fineness or with low titres within the framework of the known measures.